kupofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Logo
thumb|300px|Der Standard-Schriftzug Die Logos der einzelnen Final Fantasy-Teile sind ein Markenzeichen der Serie und repräsentieren das Spiel schon lange bevor es überhaupt erscheint. Sie werden meist von Yoshitaka Amano entworfen und bestehen aus dem klassischen Schriftzug und einem signifikanten Symbol, das stellvertretend für das Spiel steht und auch meist in stilistisch passenden Farbverläufen gehalten ist. Diese Symbole zeigen entweder eine wichtige Person des jeweiligen Spiels, eine Schlüsselszene oder die zu Grunde liegende Thematik. Hauptreihe Anbei eine Erläuterung zu den Logos der Hauptreihe. Da die Originalcover von Final Fantasy I, II und III lediglich aus Schriftzügen bestehen, werden hier die Remake-Cover gezeigt. Final Fantasy I thumb Das Spiel stellt die vier Krieger des Lichts in den Mittelpunkt und handelt von ihrer Mission, das Licht der Kristalle neu zu entfachen. Zu Beginn des Spiels können diese vier Charaktere aus sechs zur Verfügung stehenden Charakterklassen gewählt werden. Weil keine Klasse aber besser oder schlechter ist und alle über Vor- und Nachteile verfügen, kann auch keine alleinig im Logo dargestellt werden. Folglich wurde für den Repräsentanten ein völlig eigenes Konzept entworfen, das auch als Grundlage für den Krieger des Lichts in Dissidia: Final Fantasy dient, denn bei ihm als entsprechender Spielfigur aus Final Fantasy I gelten die gleichen Überlegungen. Der dargestellte Krieger ist schwer bewaffnet und zeigt sich in einer angedeuteten Kampfhaltung, was den Fokus des Spielprinzips verdeutlicht. Die Kämpfe sind das zentrale spielmechanische Element und der Hauptgrund des Spielreizes. Die Handlung spielt eine eher sekundäre Rolle, ebenso wie der individuelle Hintergrund der jeweiligen Krieger des Lichts. Sie besitzen keine Vorgeschichte und sprechen auch während des gesamten Spiels keine einzige Zeile, sondern erleben die Geschichte eher en passant. Final Fantasy II thumb Das Logo zeigt den Antagonisten des Spiels Imperator Mateus, basierend auf einem Artwork von Amano, das alle Hauptfiguren darstellt. Zweifelsfrei wäre eine Darstellung des Protagonisten Firion möglich, jedoch entschied sich Amano für seinen Gegenspieler, wahrscheinlich deswegen, da er der Auslöser der gesamten Spielhandlung ist. Vor unbestimmter Zeit vor der eigentlichen Geschichte wurde er vom Bösen besessen und beschwor sämtliche Monster und Ungeheuer herauf, die in der Welt umherstreunen. Außerdem zieht er seitdem gegen sämtliche Königreiche und Länder in den Krieg. Eine kleine Widerstandsbewegung stellt sich ihm jedoch entgegen und weist ihn erfolgreich zurück in seine Schranken. Final Fantasy III thumb Auf dem Logo sieht man neben dem normalen Schriftzug eine Zeichnung von Amano, die einen unbekannten, namenlosen Krieger zeigt, der sowohl ein blaues als auch ein grünes Schwert in den Händen hält. Auf dem ersten Blick ist es schwer zu erkennen, ob diese Person jemanden Bestimmten darstellen oder keinerlei Bezug zum Spiel haben soll. Sobald man sich jedoch die Frisur näher anschaut, dann könnte es sich um Luneth handeln, welcher den Protagonisten in der Nintendo DS-Version darstellen soll. Es ist außerdem zu erwähnen, dass der Zwiebelritter in Dissidia: Final Fantasy und dessen Nachfolger exakt dieselbe Haltung einnimmt, wenn er als Ninja seinen EX-Ausbruch gegen einen Gegner einsetzt. Final Fantasy IV thumb Auf diesem Logo sieht man Kain Highwind in seiner typischen Dragonerhaltung. Im originalen Logo für die SNES-Version war der Schriftzug noch in lila gezeichnet, wobei die Farben der Zeichnung von Kain und der Schrift nahezu übereinstimmen. Der Schriftzug dieser Version hatte einen starken Einfluss auf die folgenden Logos, da man sich entschied, in Zukunft sich auf diese Schrift zu spezialisieren. Des Weiteren wurde das Spiel in Nordamerika fälschlicherweise unter dem Namen "Final Fantasy II" veröffentlicht, da die beiden vorherigen Teile nicht außerhalb Japans erschienen sind und man mögliche Verwechslungen vermeiden möchte. Auf dem Cover der Nintendo DS-Version ist jedoch nicht Kain, sondern der Antagonist Golbez zu sehen. Warum hier das Cover verändert wurde, ist nicht bekannt. Final Fantasy V thumb Das Logo zeigt einen Drachen, bei dem es sich um den Winddrachen des Königs Tycoon handeln könnte. Verglichen mit den anderen Logos ergibt sich kein direkter Bezug zum Thema des Spiels, das primär vier Elementkristalle behandelt, ähnlich wie in Final Fantasy I und Final Fantasy III. Jedoch ist der Winddrache sofort zu Beginn des Spiels zu sehen. Es ist dieser Winddrache, mit dem der König davonfliegt und die Spielhandlung für die Protagonistin Lenna auslöst. Der Winddrache rettet an zwei Stellen Lennas Leben, umgekehrt rettet sie auch das seine. Er ist vorübergehend auch als Reittier verfügbar, auf seinem Rücken können die Helden durch die Lande fliegen. Ein anderer Winddrache unterstützt die Helden beim Kampf gegen den Antagonisten Exdeath während der Schlacht um den Barrieren-Turm und rettet die Gruppe, bevor der Turm explodiert. Gegen Ende stirbt der Winddrache, wodurch das Beschwörbare Monster Phönix zugänglich wird. Insgesamt ergibt sich somit der Eindruck, dass Winddrachen die Geschicke der Heldengruppe entscheidend lenken und beeinflussen würden. Final Fantasy VI thumb Man sieht hier die Protagonistin des Spiels, Terra Branford, auf einem Magitek-Mech. Der Mech steht für das Gestahlsche Imperium sowie die - im Vergleich zu den Vorgängern - deutlich stärkere Betonung von Technik und Maschinen. Terras Haltung, verdeutlicht durch das gezückte Schwert und die wehenden Haare, lässt auf eine aggressive Kampfhaltung schließen. Das Bild zeigt demnach die Eröffnungsszene des Spiels, als Terra unter der Kontrolle des Imperiums Narshe angreift. Durch diesen Angriff wird die gesamte Spielhandlung erst ausgelöst. Die Willenlosigkeit Terras kann auch durch die schwarze Farbe gedeutet werden, während der Mech in leuchtendem Rot gezeigt wird, das für den imperialen Krieg und die folgende Zerstörung steht. Es ist zu erwähnen, dass in Nordamerika das Spiel zunächst als "Final Fantasy III" erschienen ist, da wie auch schon bei Final Fantasy IV vorherige Teile nicht außerhalb Japans veröffentlicht wurden. Final Fantasy VII thumb Symbolisch für das Thema des Spiels wird die Grundfarbe Grün eingesetzt. Sie steht sie die starke Verflechtung der Geschichte mit den Themen Ökologie und Nachhaltigkeit, die in dieser Art noch nie gezeigt wurde, demnach bietet sich eine neue und unverbrauchte Grundfarbe an. Das Logo lässt sich auf zwei Arten interpretieren. Zum einen erkennt man den Meteor mit einem langen Schweif, den der Antagonist Sephiroth auf den Planeten zukommen lässt, um diesen dadurch zu beschädigen. Er will sich dadurch die freigewordene Energie selbt zufügen, um somit die Kontrolle über den Planeten zu erlangen. In der Welt des Spiels besitzen alle Lebewesen eine spirituelle Energie, die nach dem Tod zu derjenigen des Planeten fließt und sich mit ihr vermischt. Aus den Erfahrungen und Wissensständen des Lebewesens kann der Planet neue und andere Lebewesen erschaffen. Dies ist das Prinzip des Lebensstroms, das sich wie ein roter Faden durch das Spiel zieht. Gleichzeitig kann man das Logo auch als den Planeten selbst deuten, dem der Lebensstrom und die damit verbundene Energie entzogen wird. Dies geschieht im Spiel durch den Megakonzern Shin-Ra, der diese Energie an verschiedenen Orten absaugt, aufbereitet und für die Menschen nutzbar macht. In seinen vielen Kraftwerken wird sogenanntes Mako gefördert, das sehr dicht konzentrierter Planetenenergie entspricht. Dieses Mako ist auch der Grundstoff für Substanzen, mit denen die Fähigkeiten der Hauptfiguren beeinflusst werden. Shin-Ra interessiert sich einzig für den Profit und kümmert sich nicht um die Folgen für den Planeten. Das porträtiert das Handeln realer Energiekonzerne, die sich auch heute noch stark am Raubbau der Natur beteiligen. Bereits 1997 spricht sich Final Fantasy VII für eine bewusste Ressourcenverwendung im Einklang mit der Umwelt aus, was heutzutage erst langsam von den meisten Firmen erkannt wird. Final Fantasy VIII thumb Das Logo zeigt eine Szene aus dem Spiel, in der Rinoa Heartilly Squall Leonhart in die Arme fällt, als dieser sie aus dem Hexenmausoleum rettet. Rinoa wollte dort ihre Hexenkräfte versiegeln lassen, wegen derer sie befürchtete, zu einer Bedrohung für die gesamte Menschheit zu werden. Squall ließ dies zunächst tatenlos geschehen, da er ihren Wunsch respektierte; jedoch wurde ihm kurze Zeit später klar, dass er dies doch nicht zulassen könne, da Rinoa angefangen hatte, ihm etwas zu bedeuten. Daher stürmte er mit seinen Begleitern das Mausoleum und befreite Rinoa, ehe sie versiegelt werden konnte. Die Szene, als Rinoa ihm daraufhin in die Arme fällt, ist zudem unvollständig im Intro zu sehen. Final Fantasy IX thumb Kennt man das Spiel nicht so erkennt man erst gegen Ende des Spiels was hier zu sehen ist. Es handelt sich um das Kristall, den Schöpfer Gaias. Final Fantasy X thumb Viele sagen das auf diesem Logo Yuna inmitten einer Welle zu sehen ist. Auf den ersten Blick scheint es auch so, doch sieht man genauer hin, so erkennt man dass das Ende der Welle die Form Sins hat. Symbolisch gesehen könnte es bedeuten das Yuna und Sin gegeneinander Kämpfen und doch durch etwas bzw. jemanden verbunden sind, nämlich durch Tidus. Final Fantasy XI thumb Da dieses Spiel ein MMORPG ist, liegt es nahe was auf dem Logo zu sehen ist, nämlich eine Gruppe Krieger, die bereit ist, gegen die Beastmen zu kämpfen. Final Fantasy XII thumb Das bis jetzt größte Logo der FF-Reihe zeigt Richter Gabranth in seiner Kampfstellung. Final Fantasy XIII thumb Hier sieht man Cocoon, welches von Oerba Dia Vanille und Oerba Yun Fang mithilfe der Kristallsäule in der Luft gehalten wird. Beide wachen somit über Cocoon, was durch ihre Köpfe sichtbar wird. Zudem ist noch ein drachenartiges Wesen zu sehen, aber es ist nicht bekannt, wer oder was dieses Wesen ist. Final Fantasy XIV thumb Genau wie schon bei Final Fantasy XI sieht man auch hier eine Gruppe von Kriegern, diesmal nur kreisförmig angeordnet. Final Fantasy XV thumb Auf dem Logo ist eine schlafende Frau zu sehen, die ihren Kopf auf ihre verschränkten Arme gelegt hat und einen Flügel besitzt. Hinter ihr erkennt man eine Scheibe, aus der strahlenförmige Strukturen ragen und die damit an eine Sonne erinnert; dass die Farben immer dunkler werden, je weiter diese sich der Scheibe entfernen, verstärkt diesen Eindruck. Das ursprüngliche Logo für Versus XIII unterscheidet sich neben dem Text durch die hellere Farbgebung von dem endgültigen für Final Fantasy XV. Nachfolger und Ableger Final Fantasy IV: The After Years thumb|left Das Logo des Final Fantasy IV- s zieren die beiden Monde, die im Spiel eine große Rolle spielen. Final Fantasy X-2 thumb|left Auf diesem Logo sind Yuna, Rikku und Paine zu sehen, die Protagonistinnen des Final Fantasy X-Sequels. Jede von ihnen wird durch eine andere Farbe dargestellt, wobei das Gelb für Rikkus Lebensfreude stehen kann, rot für Yunas emotionale Beziehung zu Tidus und Blau für Paines kühle und abgebrühte Art. Außerdem lassen sich diese drei Farben auch bereits im Logo vom Vorgänger Final Fantasy X finden. Final Fantasy XIII-2 thumb|left Zu sehen ist hier Lightning auf der rechten Seite und gegenüber auf der linken Seite ihr Gegner Caius Ballad, welcher gleichzeitig der Antagonist des Spiels ist. Da beide Charaktere ihre Waffen erhoben haben, wird die Rivalität zwischen ihnen deutlich. Schließlich will Lightning Caius aufhalten, auch, wenn sie nicht die Möglichkeit dazu hat. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII thumb|left Das Logo von Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII unterscheidet sich äußerlich sehr von den klassischen Logos anderer Titel, da es nicht wie sonst von Yoshitaka Amano entworfen wurde und den üblichen Schriftzug besitzt. Es zeigt einen Kristall, der im Spiel von der Protagonistin Lightning als Motiv verwendet wird und im Schriftzug eine kristalline Textur. Dissidia: Final Fantasy thumb|left Das Logo dieses Beat'em up Games zieren Cosmos, die Göttin der Harmonie, und Chaos, der Gott der Zwietracht. Diese beiden bekriegen sich seit Äonen, doch nun soll dieser Kampf ein Ende finden. Cosmos wird in strahlendem hellblau gezeigt, wodurch der Eindruck von Reinheit und Licht unterstrichen wird, während Chaos in der Gegenfarbe rot gezeigt wird. Das verdeutlicht den Gegensatz zwischen ihnen. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy thumb|left Das Logo des Dissidia- s zieren ebenfalls Cosmos und Chaos, diesmal haben sie allerdings die Plätze getauscht. Das ist ein Hinweis darauf, dass die scharfe Trennung von Gut und Böse nicht mehr eindeutig gilt. Die Farbe der beiden Figuren unterstreicht diesen Aspekt. Anders als beim Logo des Vorgängers haben die Götter hier die gleiche Farbe, dies symbolisiert die verschwommene Grenze zwischen Harmonie und Zwietracht. Dies bezieht sich auch auf die Charaktere, die eigentlich auf Cosmos' Seite gehören, aber im zwölften Kreislauf auf Chaos' Seite stehen, umgekehrt gilt dies auch. Beispielsweise stehen Cloud und Terra nun auf der Seite von Chaos, während Golbez ins Lager von Cosmos wechselte. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy thumb|left Theatrhythm besitzt ein Logo, das an die der Dissidia-Reihe erinnert. Im Vordergrund prangt ein großer Schriftzug, während dahinter Cosmos, die Göttin der Harmonie, und Chaos, der Gott der Zwietracht, zu sehen sind. Ihre Körper sind an das detailarme sowie kindlich wirkende Schema des Spiels und das Aussehen der spielbaren Charaktere angepasst. Zwischen ihren Körpern sind fünf Musiknoten zu sehen, die auf die Hintergrundgeschichte Theatrhythms anspielen, in der die beiden Götter einen Krieg führen, den der Spieler durch das Erzeugen von rhythmischer Musik und durch die Wiederherstellung des Gleichgewichts der Welt beenden muss. Final Fantasy All the Bravest thumb|left Das Logo dieser Minispiel-App zeigt schaubildhaft das Spielprinzip: allerlei Monster und Heldenfiguren aus dem Final Fantasy-Universum treten gegeneinander an und bekämpfen sich rundenbasiert im ATB-Kampfsystem. Diese Abkürzung dient als Vorlage für den Spieltitel. Weil verschiedene Figuren aus allen Epochen der Serie erscheinen, zeigt das Logo die Designs entsprechend in verschiedenen grafischen Stilen. Final Fantasy Brigade thumb|left Das Logo zeigt ein Luftschiff vor einer Wolkengruppe. Dies stellt den Bezug zur Hauptreihe dar, denn Luftschiffe sind ein bedeutendes Element in allen Final Fantasy-Spielen. Final Fantasy Dimensions thumb|left Diese App versteht sich als Hommage an die ersten Serientitel, indem es Elemente aus den frühen Spielen aufgreift. Die Handlung dreht sich um den Konflikt zwischen zwei konträren Gruppen, der im Logo widergespiegelt wird. Es zeigt zwei Figuren, wobei die linke oben und die rechte unten positioniert wurde. Dies könnte ein Hinweis darauf sein, wer Antagonist und wer Protagonist ist. Dies könnte durch den Einsatz der warmen Farben Rot und Gelb auf der einen Seite sowie der kalten Farben Grün und Blau auf der anderen Seite verdeutlicht werden. Diese vier Farben können auch für die vier Elementkristalle stehen, um die sich die Spielhandlung dreht. Nebenreihen Compilation of Final Fantasy VII Hier eine Erläuterung der Cover der Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. Da die Logos von Ablegern oder Spin-Offs nicht so viel Bedeutung innewohnt, wie es bei den Logos der Hauptreihe der Fall ist, kann es vorkommen, dass Cover fehlen. Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII thumb|left|Das normale Logo Zu diesem Spiel existieren gleich drei Cover. Allerdings haben alle die gleiche Bedeutung. Sie sollen die spielbaren Charaktere zeigen. Es gibt das normale Logo, das Logo der Yahoo-Version und das Logo der EZweb-Version. Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII thumb|left Auf dem Logo ist hauptsächlich der Schriftzug zu sehen. Den Hintergrund ziert jedoch der Himmel, welcher den Protagonisten Zack Fair symbolisiert. Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII thumb|left Das Cover dieses Ablegers für die PlayStation 2 stellt eine Mischung zwischen Vincents Umhang und insgesamt drei Hundeköpfen da, welche auf der linken Seite, mittig unter dem Schriftsatz und auf der rechten Seite zu sehen sind. Dieses Logo symbolisiert den im Titel bereits erwähnten Wächter des Tores zur Unterwelt Cerberus, der in einigen Teilen der Serie auch einen Auftritt als Gegner besitzt. Der Protagonist von Dirge of Cerberus, Vincent Valentine, hat seine Pistole ebenfalls Cerberus genannt. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Ivalice Alliance thumb Die Spiele dieser Reihe stehen untern einem gemeinsamen Logo, das eigens dafür kreiert wurde. Es zeigt ein nach rechts zeigendes Schwert, das von den 13 umrahmt wird. In einigen Spielen dieser Subreihe spielen diese Zeichen eine gewisse Rolle, zum Beispiel in Final Fantasy Tactics oder Final Fantasy XII. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings thumb Das Logo vom Nachfolger von Final Fantasy XII stellt einen Aegyl dar, der sich auf einem Luftschiff befindet. Die Aegyl sind ein in diesem Spiel neu eingeführtes Volk in der Welt von Ivalice und leben in einer eigenen Welt namens Lemurés über den Wolken, die aus mehreren schwebenden Inseln besteht. Das Luftschiff, auf dem sich der Aegyl befindet, ist die Galbana, welches von Vaan, Filo und Kytes zu Beginn des Spiels betreten wird und von selben während ihrer Reise auf Lemurés genutzt wird. Das Logo selbst wurde von Isamu Kamikokuryo gestaltet. Final Fantasy Tactics thumb Auf diesem Cover erkennt man, wenn auch etwas blass, eine Gruppe von Kriegern, die die Vielfalt der spielbaren Charaktere und die damit verbundenen Taktiken symbolisiert. Sie stehen für die Konflikte und Gefechte, die im Handlungsverlauf ausgetragen werden, aber auch gleichzeitig für einen zentralen spielmechanischen Aspekt, denn die verschiedenen Charakterklassen verleihen dem Spiel seine Tiefe und Komplexität. Wie auch bei allen nachfolgenden Spielen der Tactics-Reihe wurde ein neuer Schriftzug benutzt, um es besser von der Hauptreihe abzugrenzen. Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions thumb Auf dem Cover dieses Remakes von Final Fantasy Tactics sieht man ebenfalls eine Gruppe verschiedener Kämpfer, allerdings befinden sie sich dieses Mal in der Schlacht und bekriegen sich. Zusätzlich wurde hier ein Chocobo ins Logo gesetzt und mehr Farbe verwendet als im Original. Die Symbolik ist aber die gleiche: Erneut wird dargestellt, dass mit verschiedenen Charakterklassen Gefechte ausgetragen werden, die den Ausgang eines großen Krieges bestimmen. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance thumb Auf diesem Cover sieht einen der Richter, die in den Tactics-Spielen eine große Rolle spielen. Die Richter hüten die Gesetze in Ivalice und überwachen ihre EInhaltung, sie regeln somit das Miteinander der verschiedenen Rassen. Ihnen steht damit eine große Macht und Verantwortung zu. Speziell in diesem Spiel ist es der oberste Richter Cid Randell, der die Spielhandlung entscheidend beeinflusst. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift thumb Der direkte Nachfolger zu Final Fantasy Tactics Advance zeigt im Logo ebenfalls einen Richter, zusammen mit dem titelgebenden Grimoire. Die Rolle der Richter ist gleich geblieben, sie überwachen die Gesetzte und deren Einhaltung, während es das Grimoire ist, das in der Spielhandlung eine zentrale Rolle einnimmt. Final Fantasy Tactics S thumb Ähnlich wie schon bei den Logos zu Final Fantasy Tactics und dessen Remake The War of the Lions sind bei dem Logo von Final Fantasy Tactics S erneut eine Reihe verschiedener Personen zu sehen, unter anderem ein Mogry, ein Nu Mou und ein Bangaa. Diese besitzen die typischen äußeren Merkmale bekannter Charakterklassen aus dem Berufe-System, welches, wie bereits in einigen anderen Spielen der Hauptreihe auch, ein zentrales spielmechanisches Element in diesem Ableger ist. Crystal Defenders thumb Auf dem Logo von Crystal Defenders sind Kristalle zu sehen. Crystal Defenders: Vanguard Storm thumb Das Logo von Crystal Defenders: Vanguard Storm ähnelt dem des Vorgängers stark, hat aber den Untertitel des Spiels als diamantenen Schriftzug. Fabula Nova Crystallis Final Fantasy Type-0 thumb|left Hier sieht man zwei schwebende Wesen, möglicherweise Gottheiten. Eines der Wesen hält eine Kugel die, falls es wirklich Gottheiten sind, die Welt von Type-0 darstellen könnte. Trotz der Namensänderung von Agito XIII zu Type-0 ist das Logo, natürlich bis auf den Schriftzug, gleich geblieben. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles-Reihe Diese Unterserie beinhaltet eigene Spielmechaniken und -systeme, weist aber gleichzeitig dennoch sehr viele Gemeinsamkeiten und Parallelen zu Final Fantasy auf. Das Logo der Spiele kombiniert daher einen völlig eigenen Schriftzug mit jenem typischen der Hauptreihe. Im Gegensatz zu denen der Hauptreihe werden diese Logos nicht von Yoshitaka Amano entworfen. Die Spiele dieser Reihe sind hinsichtlich der Spielhandlung einfacher konstruiert und zielen generell auf ein jüngeres Publikum ab als die Hauptserie. Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles thumb Dieses Logo zeigt einen Myrrhebaum. Der Tau dieses Baums wird von den Protagonisten gesammelt, da er dazu dient, giftiges Miasma zu vertreiben. Dies ist ein zentrales Spielelement und steht sinnbildlich für die Ereignisse, welche die Helden erleben. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates thumb Auf diesem Logo zu sehen sind die Protagonisten des Spiels, die Zwillinge Yuri und Chelinka. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King thumb In dieser Aufbausimulation steuert man König Leo, der zusammen mit einem Teil des Königreichs im Logo zu sehen ist, welches er von Grunde auf errichtet. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time thumb Auf diesem Logo sieht man die Katze der Protagonistin Sherlotta, die einen Kristall hält. Sherlotta hat eine besondere Verbindung zu den Kristallen, die später das todbringende Miasma abhalten. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord thumb Im Logo dieses Spiels wird eine stilisierte Darstellung der Türme gezeigt, die man in Person von Mira vor heranstürmenden Angreifern verteidigt. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers thumb Dieses Logo unterscheidet sich von den anderen der Crystal Chronicles-Serie, indem es einen eigenen Schriftzug für den Untertitel des Spiels verwendet. Die Größenverhältnisse der drei Schriftzüge lässt Rückschlüsse auf die Gewichtung und Auslegung des Spiels zu. Es distanziert sich stark von den anderen Crystal Chronicles-Spielen, nähert sich an die Hauptreihe an und bringt zahlreiche eigenständige Elemente hinzu. Verstärkt wird dies durch das ursprünglich geplante Logo, bevor das Spiel zum größten Teil reorientiert und umgeschrieben wurde. Im ersten Konzept sollte es deutlich näher an den anderen Crystal Chronicles-Spielen angelehnt sein, doch dies wurde während der Entwicklung verworfen. Stattdessen präsentiert es sich wesentlich erwachsener und ernsthafter. Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary thumb Auf dem Logo der Spielekompilation Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary sieht man Prinzessin Sela, die auf einem Kristall liegt. Dieses Logo wurde erneut von Amano konzipiert und soll zum 20-jährigen Bestehen der Reihe einige bekannte Merkmale vorweisen. Aus diesem Grund gibt es noch weitere Konzeptzeichnungen von Amano, auf denen noch der Krieger des Lichts und ein Bomber zu sehen sind. Final Fantasy 25th Anniversary Kingdom Hearts-Reihe Galerie en:Logos of Final Fantasy es:Logos de Final Fantasy ru:Логотипы Final Fantasy Kategorie:Final Fantasy Merkmale